comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep19 Failed Experiments)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM In the prehistoric era, a tribal hunter kills a boar. He hears a noise and runs away, but trips on a fallen tree along the path. When the hunter looks up, there are Kree standing over him. Hive recalls that being the moment that his world changed forever. Hive was brought back to their ship where he was experimented on. The Kree used their own blood to transform his DNA. They then forced him to undergo Terrigenesis Hive tells Daisy and the remaining Hydra heads that those original Kree were the ancestors of the Inhumans. The Hydra heads are next in trying to recreate the Kree experiment. Lincoln follows May down a hall at base, pestering her with questions about Daisy. May criticizes Lincoln for threatening to torture Alisha. She says if he really wants to help he needs to stop trying. Fitz and Simmons are working on an antitoxin that fights off Hive’s parasites. Simmons notes that the antitoxin would kill the host first, and they don’t know what would happen to an Inhuman, but Fitz doesn’t know what the better alternative is. Lincoln volunteers to test the antitoxin. As S.H.I.E.L.D. works around him, Coulson watches his global camera feed as it searches for Daisy. It finally finds her coming out of a mechanic’s garage in south Wyoming. Mack says the town was bought by a shell corporation. They figure it must be where Hive is, but Mack and Coulson argue about whether it’s a trap. Coulson can’t see how Daisy would have allowed herself to be found otherwise, but Mack thinks Daisy wants to be rescued. Coulson orders a targeted strike on Hive. Hive lectures about how the fall of the town they’re staying in is an example of humanity’s failings, its inability to band together. Hive and Daisy debate about the ethics and purpose of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans, if they create wars or stop them. Hive tells Daisy that the other grew to fear him when they learned of his connection to other Inhumans, and so he was banished after a civil war. Radcliffe has set the Hydra heads up for a process that will alter their DNA and apply Terrigenesis all at once. Hive lectures about how this process will give power to the masses, rather than only allowing billionaires to create iron armor and governments to create super soldiers. The experiment goes wrong and the Hydra heads melt. S.H.I.E.L.D. preps for their strike on Hive’s base. The agents are eager, but Mack warns them of how dangerous Hive is, the most dangerous thing they’ve ever faced. They will be outfitted with the highest grade gear available. Mack blames himself for not seeing that Daisy was turned. May tells Mack to get his head straight. He says he needs to make things right. Fitz, Simmons, and Lincoln explain the experiment to Coulson. Simmons tries to warn them that it could kill Lincoln, but Lincoln and Fitz argue in favor. Coulson vetoes the experiment and tells them to look for other options. Alisha, Daisy, and James enjoy some downtime at a bar in the town. James tells Daisy about how he became a recluse because he didn’t get along with people, but it was lonely. James tries to dance with Daisy, but she turns him down. He criticizes her for pining over Lincoln and sympathizing with S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy has the idea to make S.H.I.E.L.D. understand. Hive is angry that the experiment failed. Radcliffe says he needs the DNA from a living Kree host, not from Hive is a dead host. Hive uncovers the Kree artifacts he gathered. Radcliffe asks what they are. Hive says he should be terrified. Coulson explains the plan to the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. They’re to kill Hive, but not injure the others if they avoid it. Fitz asks Simmons if they’re good after their disagreement, and Simmons says they are and that they should agree not to let work disagreements effect their personal relationship. They walk by the lab to find Lincoln administering the antitoxin to himself. Electricity fires out of Lincoln’s body and he falls to the ground. He’s barely conscious and sweating and refuses the antidote to the antitoxin, confident that the antitoxin will work. May and Mack spot James. May follows him into the bar and pretends to be Hydra. May asks what James is doing there, and he uses his powers to explode a pool ball. May apologizes and agrees to a drink. James tells May about the experiment to change humans into Inhumans. Hive meets with Daisy. He’s curious if Daisy can defeat S.H.I.E.L.D., but she says they’re her friends and she wants them to understand their connection by going through the process and becoming Inhumans. If they can’t be convinced, Daisy agree to rip their hearts out. Fitz tends to Lincoln. Lincoln thinks they’re on the same side, but Fitz is angry with him. Simmons comes in and informs Lincoln that the tissue sample she needs is from his brain. James continues trying to flirt. Once he spills Hive’s location, May knocks him out with a pool cue. Mack’s team heads towards Hive’s location. Inside they find the two Kree devices connected and activated, shining some sort of light. Coulson see it and recognizes the writing. Something come down from space and lands on the device’s signal. Two Kree exit. Hive tells Daisy that he used the device they took from James to send a signal to the Kree. The device was a failsafe for if the Inhumans experiment failed. He says these Kree are not from the home world, but reapers who live only to hunt. The reapers are Hive’s greatest fear, but Hive believes that with Daisy they can defeat them. He needs Daisy to get blood from a living Kree. May joins Mack’s team. The reapers walk through the town. One encounters Alisha, who attacks him. The reaper kills her. Mack and May see the other reaper killing any Hydra agent they come across. Coulson orders them to follow but remain unseen. They believe the reaper sense Hive in a church. The ground shakes Mack realizes it must be Quake. He leaves the team to find her. In the garage, one of the reapers approaches Radcliffe, but Daisy cuts him off and fights him. She uses her powers to bring him to his knees then severs his spine and tells Radcliffe to drain it. The other reaper finds Hive in the church. May’s team enter the church and watches from hall. The reaper attacks Hive. Radcliffe drains the blood from the Kree. Mack walks in and says Daisy is coming with him. Daisy says she’s going to save them by making them into Inhumans. Daisy says she doesn’t need rescuing anymore. She says it’s S.H.I.E.L.D. that’s been messing with their heads, changing her and Mack from a hacker and a mechanic into soldiers. She tells him to leave. Drops his gun and insists that part of Daisy wants to come back. He tells her about the security footage they found with the system she helped create. He says that wasn’t an accident. She says she’s just no longer thinking like a spy. She reminds Mack that he struggles to even be family to his own brother. Realizing that he can’t save Daisy, Mack destroys the Kree as it drains, hoping he’s saved everyone else. The reaper continues to fight Hive inside the church while Daisy pummels Mack with her fists and her powers. Hive consumes the reaper’s flesh and May opens fire. Another agent follows up with a rocket, but Hive simply heals all wounds. May has beaten Mack bloody in the street. She puts a hand on Mack’s chest and uses her powers to vibrate. May’s team shows up and shoots Daisy. They drag Mack into an emergency evacuation unit as Hive arrives and cradles Daisy. Simmons tends to Mack. Mack tells Coulson he was right about Daisy. They hope that Mack managed to stop Hive’s plan. Simmons tells Lincoln that the missions failed. He’s eager to help, losing his composure, but with his immune system shot he has to remain separate from the group. Simmons tells Lincoln that the antitoxin didn’t work. Hive examines the heart he ripped out of the Kree reaper he killed, but is disappointed in Daisy and criticizes her for failing. She assures him that she’s finished with S.H.I.E.L.D. Daisy tells Hive that she has the Kree blood they need in her face thanks to the infusion Coulson gave her after Ward shot her. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:NuHumans Category:Kree Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:The Hive (HYDRA) Category:Lincoln NuHumans) Category:Alisha (NuHumans) Category:James (NuHumans)